


Blueming

by mutmutte



Series: Kuroko's Basketball' Slice of Life [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Failed attempt at humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Tutoring, high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutmutte/pseuds/mutmutte
Summary: Bad news: Kagami needs a tutor to help raised his Japanese grade! The teacher appointed Ichikawa Eri, a fellow first year with the highest score on the subject, to tutor Kagami until the end of first year. How will the hot headed Ace cope with being tutored by a guitarist of an up-and-coming band with a mild anxiety blonde?
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kuroko's Basketball' Slice of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920655
Kudos: 5





	Blueming

**Author's Note:**

> Another first! Now is my first time writing Kagami Taiga and Seirin’s team. From the very first episode of KNB, I think he’s an interesting character with unexpected depth, and I really want to write him. I hope I can do him justice. And also this happens on Wind Flower universe, definitely before Winter Cup. This story begins around week three of October, just after midterm test and about two-three weeks before Winter Cup Prelim.
> 
> The title is from the song Blueming by IU (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the original characters belong to me :D

“YOU HAVE TO WHAT?!”

Aida Riko cannot believe her ears. Last week they just finish the hell named midterm test that makes the week before full of studying instead of practicing more often so they could maintain their grades. This week, they finally able to concentrate on Winter Cup Prelim which starts in less than three weeks… but now her Ace and power forward told her that he has to get a tutor?!

“You didn’t use Midorima-kun’s pencil again, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko-kun suddenly arrive on her side while she’s still fuming, making them jump in surprise.

“Kuroko stop doing that!”

“I’m not the one failing Japanese so bad the teacher decided to assign tutor until the end of first year, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko-kun pointed out, making Kagami-kun growled in frustration.

Before they can start (another) arguments, Riko cuts them. “Did the teacher tell you who? If not, I’m going to volunteer one of our member so the tutoring won’t disturb the practice schedule.”

“Err… they said her name is Ichikawa Eri. She’s apparently has the highest score in our year, a full mark.”

Riko blinks. A full mark? That’s… rare. Also the name sounds familiar… “Hmm, Ichikawa Eri?”

“Yes?”

This time, nearly all of basketball team members turn their head towards the gym’s door. There stood a girl taller than her with blonde hair in half ponytail, wearing Seirin’s uniform with a guitar case on her back. Her voice is quiet but calm and strong with no hesitation. She stands straight, her dark blue eyes watches them with curiosity.

“Excuse me, Nomura-sensei told me I could find Kagami Taiga here as he’s part of basketball team,” she said.

“Hello, Ichikawa-san, I’m Aida Riko, the basketball team’s coach,” Riko said, gesturing for the teen to come inside. Ichikawa-san walk calmly while still peering at the court, watching as the members continue to gawk at them. Riko glared. “Anyone who stop practicing now will get triple practice for a month!”

“WAIT NO COACH—“

“Quadruple!”

“Are you trying to kill us?!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Another glare and the members yelled in fear. Smiling with victory, Riko turned to Ichikawa-san. The girl still have her eyes glued to the basketball court, where the members except for Kagami-kun resume their practice.

“This is Kagami Taiga, one of our member,” Riko introduced, eying Kagami-kun who nodded hesitantly.

“Aa, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (1).”

“ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , I’m Ichikawa Eri from Class 1-4,” the girl bow a little, “it seems like I’m going to be your tutor in Japanese. Shall we discuss the schedule?”

Kagami-kun nodded before walking towards a more seclude area of the gym with Ichikawa-san walking quietly behind him. Riko eyed them a little bit longer before returning to the practice being underway, yelling to Kuroko-kun and Furihata-kun to run faster.

It’s rare to see Furihata-kun alone without Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun. Kawahara-kun needs to tend to his sick sister and Fukuda-kun himself is sick. She hopes they can come tomorrow because they need all their strength.

* * *

“Do you have any preference for the days, or time?”

Taiga mulled over the question. He has practice nearly every day until its dark. His weekend is also rarely vacant, especially when the Winter Cup Prelim starts in less than three weeks. He said this much to the silent girl.

Ichikawa nodded. “It’s ok. On weekends I usually do shows on small stages so I rarely available, and on weekdays I also have band practice but the schedules are more flexible. People rarely use the music room after class, and when they do there’s usually an advance notice so we can re-schedule. What about three times a week, after your practice? I’ll come here and we can walk to somewhere comfortable.”

_It’s a good idea,_ Taiga thought. He’s unsure whether he can still study after a gruesome practice, but he’s willing to try. As long as he doesn’t have to repeat class, because even _he_ knows his current score is abysmal at best.

“What about the place?”

Ichikawa hummed, “are yours not acceptable?”

Taiga grimaces. Even if he’s a returnee, he knows enough that for a girl to be at a guy’s place, _alone,_ until late night didn’t give a good impression. Especially when said guy lives alone.

“I live alone, and if we’re going to study until late night I’m not comfortable with a girl walk alone. Is your place better?”

“I live with my friend and bandmate. She’s… loud but I can ask her to not disturb us. Let us exchange contact information,” she then reaches into her skirt’s pocket and grab her phone. Awkwardly, Taiga takes it and put his number and e-mail address.

“Sorry, my phone’s on the locker room.”

“It’s fine, I’ll message you so you can have my number.”

Taiga nodded before returning her phone. They both stood in silence, a little bit stiffly for Taiga. He divert his eyes to the ground, not meeting Ichikawa’s eyes. He didn’t know what else to say, but to tell Ichikawa to go seems too rude. Also, Ichikawa seems content to not break the silence and continue to watch him intently. He can feel his face reddened from the attention, but he doesn’t want to snap at her to look away either.

Ugh, this is embarrassing.

“Ano… thanks, for tutoring me,” Taiga finally says, still with both eyes glued to the ground, “I’m sorry for troubling you… and I’ll be in your care.”

“Eh, that’s fine,” hearing Ichikawa’s nonchalant voice makes him move his eyes to see her giving him a small smile. “I need the exercise anyway, and it’s good to fill some time.”

“Huh?”

“I want to be a teacher,” her smile got bigger, “but I still didn’t know whether to teach a teenager or someone younger. Even if being a tutor is not the same as being a teacher, I still have the experience.”

“Umm,”

“Ah, sorry, sorry for rambling,” now Ichikawa let out a nervous laugh. “I got excited when I’m on this topic. Don’t mind me.”

Taiga shakes his head. Ichikawa already knows her dream and for him that’s a good thing. It’s admirable, in a way, and he hopes by tutoring him she’ll gain what she needed. “It’s ok, but is there anything you want to say? Because I think if I didn’t join them soon the Coach will get angry.”

“Ah, no. I’ll message you my address tonight. We can start tomorrow? I have band practice until around 5.30.”

“Um, the practice ended around 6.”

“I’ll wait for you here, then. That’s ok? I won’t disturb the practice.”

“I think it’s ok… I’ll ask Coach to make sure.”

Ichikawa gives him a smile. “See you tomorrow then, Kagami-kun. Good bye.”

“Bye, Ichikawa-san.”

* * *

“How is she?”

“GAH!” Kagami-kun jumped in fright. Inside, Tetsuya laugh a little. It’s never get old to surprise Kagami-kun because his face is priceless. Maybe it’s not really _good_ for him to do this on purpose, but Tetsuya enjoy it.

“Kuroko you bastard! Stop appearing so sudden!”

“But I’ve been here for a while, Kagami-kun, you didn’t hear me call your name.”

“Liar,” Kagami-kun scowled. “I know you’re on the other side of the court when Coach ended the practice.”

“Kagami-kun call me a liar, that’s hurt.”

“WHY YOU—“

“Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, shut up and start moving!” Coach yelled from the door, “go to the locker room to change and go home already!”

“Yes Coach!”

They walk to the locker room in silence, partly from being exhausted after a hard training. Their team mates walk in front of them, also in silence. They all feel exhausted, but they know they won’t complain because the Prelim is getting nearer. They need to win. They’re _going to_ win.

After a quick shower and changing back into their uniform, they bid goodbye to the others and start their walk home. The sky’s already dark and as usual they walk to Maji Burgers for dinner. Trying, and failing, to catch the cashier attention, Tetsuya sigh before asking Kagami-kun to buy his usual vanilla milkshake. He then sits on their usual table, waiting for Kagami-kun to bring their food.

Sipping his drink, Tetsuya watch his light eats his usual mountain of burgers. Halfway done, he ask again, “Kagami-kun?” 

“Hng?”

“How is Ichikawa-san? I hope Kagami-kun won’t necessarily trouble her.”

Growl angrily, Kagami-kun shove a burger to Tetsuya’s hand. “Go eat that. You need it.”

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

“And for her… she’s okay. I think.”

“Kagami-kun is such a Bakagami.”

“OY!”

Kagami-kun chews his burger, looks deep in thought. Tetsuya already knows that Kagami-kun is a Bakagami, but he’s not an idiot. Not really. He may lose his temper quickly, but he also tries very hard to be polite especially to girls and women. Kagami-kun is also observant enough to form a first impression. Also, Tetsuya hopes Ichikawa-san can help raise Kagami-kun’s grades because he may improve after the tutoring session with Coach and their senior, but Japanese is still one of his ‘weakness’.

“She’s... polite. Quiet but sure of herself. Talk quite a lot about her dream.”

“Already talk about dreams, Kagami-kun? I never thought Kagami-kun move quickly.”

Kagami-kun blinked in confusion before he finally realize the implication of Tetsuya’s words and spluttered in denial.

“It’s not like that!”

“Kagami-kun is in denial.”

“Don’t say such things with a flat tone!”

Before Tetsuya can reply, Kagami-kun’s phone chimed. After a few months in each other’s vicinity, Tetsuya knows that the tone means a new message. Kagami-kun reach for his phone and open it.

“Ah, she text me.”

Tetsuya watch quietly as his partner tap his reply one handed, still chewing his burger absent mindedly. He sipped his milkshake before blink and sigh in defeat. The milkshake’s all gone. Maybe he can buy another—?

Before Tetsuya can get up to buy another vanilla milkshake, he hears Kagami-kun choked.

“Kagami-kun…?”

“She…”

“Hmm?”

Kagami-kun blinked in confusion, his eyes still glued on his phone. Tetsuya frown in confusion (even if he still maintain his poker face) because it’s not usual for Kagami-kun to make that expression.

“She’s my neighbor.”

“She is? Kagami-kun didn’t know his own neighbors?”

“She’s on different floor!”

“But Kagami-kun never met her before?”

“No…”

Tetsuya sigh inwardly. “Kagami-kun is really a Bakagami.”

“OY!”

* * *

Eri absent mindedly strummed her guitar. Her favorite (and most played) song can be heard from her room where she sits on her bed waiting for Kagami-kun’s message. She can hear her bandmates on the living room watching a movie. It’s usual for them to gather at Eri and Haru’s apartment because the lack of parental supervision, but today Eri didn’t feel up to socializing more than she has to. Her bandmates know and understand this so they let her escape and play guitar in her bedroom alone.

Eri _has_ heard and seen the tall red haired teen around the school ground. She also heard in passing about how he’s the basketball team’s Ace from Fukuda-kun, their regular _fans_ since middle school. She remembered that Fukuda-kun is also on the basketball team, but she didn’t see him earlier on the school’s gym. Maybe he’s sick or something?

The song comes to the end. Eri start another one, her other usual, but just after playing a few notes her phone chimes again.

“Ah,” Eri reaches for her phone and turn the screen on.

_1 new message_

_ From: Kagami Taiga (19.01) _

_That… is actually also my apartment complex_

_I’m on the first floor tho_

Eri blinked. Such a coincidence. But it makes tutoring him easier, because they didn’t have to go too far if Haru is becoming restless and starts playing her drum.

Maybe…

Ah. Wistful thinking.

_Just because he’s attractive and live in the same building as you didn’t mean you can hope for something to happen, Eri. This is real life, not a k-drama that Hisoka loves to watch._

_Besides, you’re his tutor, not a potential love interest. He won’t notice you that way, for sure._

Sighing, Eri sends a reply before closing her phone and starts to resume playing the song.

Maybe she’s feeling this way because it’s been a while since she finds someone that makes her takes a second, and third look. Someone that catches her attention and hold it.

Well, he’s attractive, but that doesn’t mean he’s fit for her or even a good person.

At least soon, she’ll be able to get to know him.

* * *

**To be continue**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: Nice to meet you
> 
> Eri’s bandmates: Uemura Hisoka (Lead vocal, Keyboardist, Class 1-3); Miyaji Katsuro (Bassist, Class 1-3); Nakamoto Haru (Drummer, Class 1-2); Nishida Kenta (Violinist, Class 1-2).
> 
> Miyaji Katsuro is the twin brother of Miyaji Yuya and the younger brother of Miyaji Kiyoshi from Shutoku’s basketball team.


End file.
